


Fly me to the moon (and let me play among the stars)

by fluffykyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft bfs in love, Stargazing, chankai are soft, cheesy af ew, this is kind of dumb oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykyoongs/pseuds/fluffykyoongs
Summary: “Let’s go see the stars”“You are the stars to me”





	Fly me to the moon (and let me play among the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of dumb but oh well. chankai are stupid and in love uwu

Chanyeol. His chanyeol. The tall boy with large ears, a head full of thick hair and round, bright eyes. Park Chanyeol, the boy Kim Jongin was so - painfully so - in love with.

 

It has started in university, Jongin in the year below Chanyeol. The boy was a dance major whereas Chanyeol majored in musical composition. Jongin always remembers the day they first met so vividly.

 

Jongin had been in the library, cramming for his early morning exam the next day when a tall boy had come over to ask if he’s okay. Jongin has stared up at him with drowsy, practically closed eyes and took in the sight of Chanyeol. Handsome, beautiful Chanyeol with his cotton candy hair and a steaming paper cup of coffee in one hand. Wordlessly he had handed the coffee to Jongin who stared at it in disinterest. His eyes had darted between chanyeol and the coffee, his tired brain taking a few moments to process the offering before muttering a “thank you” his voice hoarse from disuse.

 

Chanyeol had smiled, eyes softening and introduced himself. He slid in the seat next to Jongin and asked what he was studying, told him to not overwork himself. Chanyeol had walked Jongin back to his dorm that night, they had exchanged numbers and Chanyeol had asked if he wanted to go see that new action movie on Saturday after Jongin’s exam. Jongin has agreed with flushed cheeks and a bashful smile, equally as shy Chanyeol had smiled back and waved goodbye after bidding Jongin good luck with his test.

 

Today, however, Chanyeol had an idea. An almost harsh idea.

 

It’s late, probably half past 11 Jongin and Chanyeol wrapped up in each other. Legs tangled, Jongin’s head on chanyeol’s shoulder, hands caressing and soothing Over the other. Jongin’s close to dozing off right before Chanyeol speaks up. “Let’s go see the stars” and from just the way he says it, Jongin can almost sense the endearing twinkle in Chanyeol’s eyes.

But Jongin, sleepy Jongin, only grumbles and soft hmpf leaving his mouth. Chanyeol chuckles, plants a light kiss on the crown of Jongin’s head, nuzzles into it, before continuing, “it will be fun, the moon the stars, if we go out far enough we might see a few complex constellations, Cassiopeia perhaps, maybe Andromeda,” Jongin can hear the excitement bubble up from inside Chanyeol the more he speaks, “it will be wonderful” Chanyeol finishes his little ramble with a dreamy sigh. It’s practically enough to convince Jongin to go. “Come one, it will be fun I promise love, just you, me the stars, I mean how Romantic is that?” and chanyeol the ever sohopeless romantic he is, can already picture Jongin glowing under the silver moonlight, it accentuated the highlights and shadows of his face. The crease of his eyes as he smiles, the soft pout of his lips when he’s concentrated, the dark caramel of his eyes lighting up and forming pools of honey glittered with stars.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t need to go for the astronomy anymore.

 

 

So here they are now, after having packed up the telescope, a few blankets a small hamper full of greasy pastries and a thermos of cocoa. It may have taken 45 minutes to drive out here, but seeing Chanyeol’s dark eyes glinting in the star light is compensation enough for Jongin’s interrupted sleep. The two have settled under the stars, in a field full of blossoming yellow rapeseed flowers, tall but somewhat menacing in the darkness of night.

 

Chanyeol still hasn’t finished setting up the telescope but that’s fine by Jongin. After some time Chanyeol grows increasingly sheepish and embarrassed when it takes too long for the telescope to finally be tilted at just the right angle, again that’s fine by Jongin, the light pink dusting on the taller mans cheeks is nothing but lovely and endearing. So much so Jongin, raises his arms to pull said man towards him.

 

Chanyeol stumbles but falls into Jongin’s warm embrace soon enough, letting himself be encased In defined arms, albeit hidden behind a beige oversized sweater, let’s himself be peppered with kisses, the shell of his ear, his temple, the mole on his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, his-still-rosy cheeks and finally his lips. The couple sit there engulfed in each other, mouths moving slowly together, creating a mellifluous harmony. If anything, it would be a harp playing; mellow and dreamy, just like this night, just like them.

 

Jongin pulls away first, just to admire Chanyeol. Before he stands and holds his hand out for Chanyeol to also. Though neither let go once they are both up on their feet. Jongin proceeds to ask Chanyeol about the stars tonight, knowing it will evoke a passionate conversation of each star, every constellations meaning. And Jongin loves it. Loves when Chanyeol’s like this, excited and full of passion for something he loves, much like his music.

 

 

Chanyeol remembers, before him and Jongin has got together. Remembers when his music was sad and melancholic, filled with lyrics that sung of devastating heartbreak and estranged lovers.

 

Chanyeol had seemed to always used the same somber tone in his music, he was in a slump of creativity and he knew it. But Chanyeol couldn’t seem to get out of it.

 

This somehow changed, from the firsttime Jongin had held his hand that warm spring morning and whispered his confession, just a shy, soft I like you. And that was enough for Chanyeol. Chanyeol found himself blossoming with inspiration, now his lyrics were full of sweet stories of love, they sung of warm summer days with that particular someone. No longer somber and sad, the tone was more upbeat and lively yet still held a mellow and soft melody. contrasting keynotes yet they had been lovingly crafted to create wonderful harmonies. Upbeat yet mellow. Soft yet strong. Much like Jongin is.

 

Perhaps Chanyeol’s most favourite memory of his first few months dating Jongin was when he had decided to surprise the elder. Chanyeol remembers as Jongin had told him earlier that morning of a present he was giving Chanyeol later. The elder remembers being dragged to the practice rooms jongin had practically been living in for the past few weeks. He remembers when Jongin has forced him to sit down, back against the mirrors and watched as Jongin stretched his back gracefully and turned to move towards the stereo.

 

As soon as the music started up Chanyeol immediately recognised the best and his own voice flowing through the speakers. However he didn’t have enough time to become embarrassed when he saw how Jongin had began to dance to his song. Chanyeol sat and watched in awe as Jongin performed so elegantly it brought Chanyeol to tears. It was the first time Chanyeol had said i love you to Jongin , and Jongin had said it back.

 

It happened after Jongin had finished, the song tricking away in the background and Jongin standing proudly in the centre of the room, holding his last position. It was the first time Chanyeol had ever seen Jongin dance, the charisma the younger had bewildered and amazed Chanyeol.

 

 

Normal, every day Jongin was soft and shy, quiet and smiley. However dancer Jongin was strong, passionate, captivating and alluring yet still held that certain softness everyday Jongin possessed. Chanyeol remembers how Jongin had grown gradually more shy and embarrassed asked quietly if he had liked his routine, if it was good enough, and Chanyeol stupid, idiotic, lovesick Chanyeol had said nothing. Just sat there, eyes fill with unshed tears, chest filled with love and a mouth full of words he just couldn’t say to Jongin. He wanted to tell him how amazing he was, hoe wonderful he was. How his dancing was so smooth, so perfect. How the fact he danced to Chanyeol’s song - that was clumsily written about Jongin - was so so so incredible. Instead Chanyeol had stood, let the tears fall and gathered a confused Jongin in his arms.

 

He remembers Jongin shushing him quietly as he cried into his shoulder, how he pet Chanyeol’s hair and calmed him down softly. Chanyeol remembers how he had pulled away and found a tearful Jongin staring back at him, that’s when Chanyeol had said it. With a smile so wide and a heart so full of love for the man in front of him. I love you Chanyeol had said, and Jongin had smiled, tears flowing freely as he said it back straight away with no hesitation. The couple had fallen into a heap on the floor, kisses and smiles being shared between them as they cried into each other’s arms. So full of love and joy that it overflowed from within them and surrounded them.

 

 

Chanyeol smiles thinking of it. He turns to Jongin in his arms and kissing the crown of his head, nuzzling his nose there. Jongin giggles, clearly amused by Chanyeol and snuggles more into his arms as he tightens his own around the taller.

 

 

Even two and a half years later, Jongin still feels the same. As did Chanyeol. To both of the them, this night is - and will be - a personal favourite. A memory each of them will comeback to and play over again in their minds at random parts of their lives.

 

As they lay there, under the stars, surrounded by tall flowers and love. Jongin only realised how much Chanyeol does mean to him, how much he truly does love him.

 

And Chanyeol, he understood Jongin’s value in his life. How one day his life was grey and Jongin free then all of a sudden it wasn’t. It had become bright, colourful and full of life, much like Jongin is.

 

It’s funny how romantic stargazing really is.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this omg


End file.
